Blue Green Memories
by Abarero
Summary: As extendeds, they were assigned to fight alongside each other. But there was a friendship under all that. An Auel and Sting story collection.
1. 9: Bad Weather

Author's Note: This is my collection of stories about Auel and Sting for my claim at endless(underscore)future on Livejournal, the Gundam Seed 50 themes community.

* * *

**Title:** Beyond the Storms  
**Claim:** Auel & Sting friendship  
**Theme:** Set #2, Theme #9- Bad weather  
**Genres:** Drama/General  
**Word Count:** 702  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** He couldn't remember why Sting didn't like storms, but Auel still wanted to do something about it.

* * *

"Sting?" 

Auel peered cautiously into the room, hesitant to enter right away. He'd never seen Sting like this, his green-haired friend with his eyes wide and his body tense. That wasn't like him, Auel thought to himself, no- Sting was the composed one. This wasn't like him at all.

Neo had said something about getting Stellar a pet from the ocean, just like she loved, so they were gone into town for the evening. And asking the scientists or the crew for help would only result in punishment. With a frown, Auel realized he had no other choice but to try and help Sting on his own.

"Sting? You okay?"

"Au-Auel?"

The usually calm voice was audibly shaken; and trying his hardest to remember the times Sting had talked to Stellar or himself when they were upset, Auel entered the room.

"What's wrong? It's not…"

There was a fuzz of static in his mind at the thought, a dull roar keeping him from recalling certain memories. Auel clenched his fist and sat down hastily besides Sting.

"It's not your block word, is it?"

"No. It's just…" A loud crash of thunder sounded outside and Sting flinched.

"…the storm?" Auel prompted.

Sting nodded, diverting his eyes away, "It just- unsettles me."

Frowning, the blue-haired youth once again tried to remember if there was anything that could have caused this.

_"Sting…bad weather…is there something that he doesn't like about it? Why?"_

A vague ghost of a memory seemed to prick at his senses, but he couldn't grasp it before the static in his mind washed it away.

"Neo said," Sting spoke up, pausing as he thought back over what the masked man had told him, "He said it was something I should have forgotten, but it made too deep an imprint."

Auel nodded and the room fell silent. There were always things the three of them just couldn't remember- it had become a part of life. But this time, he really wished he could recall what it was about bad weather that Sting didn't like.

Moments later, another crash of thunder resounded throughout the building. Sting winced, his hand grasping beside him and clutching the fabric between his fingers.

Blinking, Auel looked down at Sting's hand clutching his jacket.

"What's the matter, Sting? You want me to hold your hand?" He joked.

Golden eyes opened and glared.

"Damnit Auel, It's not funny!"

_"Something bad happened. Left alone…Sting…stormy night…"_

It was something Neo had told them once, said to be careful out in the storm with Sting when they were on a mission; but that's all Auel could recall.

But that was all he needed to know, his hand quickly clasping Sting's wrist when the green-haired man tried to angrily pull it away.

"You always try and help me and Stellar when stuff happens, right?"

"Auel…" Sting paused, caught up in the determination that surfaced in Auel's teal eyes.

Trying to act cool about it, the blue-haired boy leaned up against Sting's side; allowing himself a small smile when he noticed the surprise on his friend's face.

"I guess it won't put me out too much to stay here with you until it's over. Not like I have anything better to do…"

Sting smiled at that, pleased to know that Auel was looking out for him even if he'd never admit it. A head of blue hair rested against Sting's shoulder, as the young man sighed.

"Sheesh. Who would've thought you'd be the type to hate thunderstorms, Sting."

"I know, it's stupid."

"Stupid? It's lame, Sting. L-A-M-E, lame."

Another clap of thunder echoed across the landscape, but this time Sting found it wasn't so bad. Looking down, he noticed that Auel was reluctantly holding his hand.

"Thanks, Auel."

"Don't mention it," He paused, glancing at the bed across the room, "But if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with this, got that?"

Sting laughed, "All right, Auel. It's just between you and me then."

"Just between us."

They continued that way for a few hours, conversing casually and sitting side by side as they weathered the storm together. And before they knew it, the rain had stopped; leaving nothing but a clear, night sky.

* * *


	2. 45: Seashell

**Title:** The Sound of the Ocean  
**Claim:** Auel & Sting friendship  
**Theme:** Set #2, Theme # 45. Seashell  
**Genres:** General  
**Word Count:** 644  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **It wasn't often that the three of them were let outside the watchful eyes of the scientists and Neo; but the few times they were- Sting reasoned they could almost always be found at a beach somewhere in the world.

**Note:** This was also an entrant at seed(underscore)fic(underscore)contest on LJ.

* * *

Sting had grown to dislike summer. It was hot, which made the training exercises all the more unbearable. It was stuffy, something that didn't make being in spacesuits or in enclosed cockpits and areas any fun. And most of all, it meant that what little "free time" their group of chosen ones was allotted would be spent doing the same thing every time.

"Look Sting- Ocean!" Stellar's voice cut into his thoughts, the eager girl excitedly pointing out towards the shoreline.

It wasn't often that the three of them were let outside the watchful eyes of the scientists and Neo; but the few times they were- Sting reasoned they could almost always be found at a beach somewhere in the world.

He wasn't sure what it was about Stellar and the ocean; maybe something in her past. Perhaps there was a memory she'd had erased or something that had given her an absolute adoration for the ocean shores. Auel, while he often scoffed about how stupid these detours to the beach were, also seemed to enjoy lounging about on the warm sands.

Sting sighed, once again watching as his summer day became Stellar and Auel's outing.

"Sting! Sting look!" Stellar came rushing over, yanking him up from where he sat on the stairs leading down to this remote section of shoreline.

Pulling him along, she finally stopped when Sting was standing alongside Auel. The blue-haired young man seemed to be pulling something out of the sands, and whatever it was- Stellar was very interested in it.

"Whatcha got there, Auel?"

He looked up at his name, a wry smirk on his face.

"Oh, so it's actually good enough to get you off your ass and out over here? I'm amazed."

"Auel…"

"I thought you hated this beach stuff."

Sting shrugged, "If you two enjoy it, why not?"

"Well, since you love the ocean so much- here."

A cold object pressed against Sting's ear and Stellar looked on in anticipation.

"Can you hear it, Sting?" She asked, the child-like wonder never leaving her face.

"What am I supposed to be hearing?" He questioned after a moment, glancing over at Auel for clarification.

"It's a seashell," He replied with a smug smirk, "If you're_ lucky _you can hear the sound of the ocean in it."

The green-haired man paused, listening intently to the cold innards of the shell. Sure enough, after a moment of silence- the soft roar of the surf echoed in his ear.

Blinking, he let his mind quickly recount all their training; all the knowledge that had been crammed into their minds. But still- he couldn't find the answer to his question at that moment.

"How…does it do that?"

Auel shrugged, "Hell if I know."

"It's magic, Sting! Just like the Ocean, it calls to Stellar."

The girl smiled, and giggled to herself as she playfully skipped about the waves.

Sting looked down as he felt the weight of the shell pressed into his hand.

"Keep it. Maybe you'll figure it out," Auel offered, his teal eyes glancing out at the waves.

Putting the shell into his pocket, Sting followed Auel's gaze.

"This ocean thing, it actually makes summer not so bad."

Auel laughed, "Hey Stellar, Sting finally decided he likes the ocean."

"Really?" She asked, running towards them. As she drew closer, she joyfully pulled her two comrades into a hug. "I'm happy you like it now, Sting. Now we can all come and have fun, together. All of us."

"All of us," Sting echoed. He ruffled Auel's hair, earning him a disgruntled glare and then patted Stellar on the head. "We'll have to come to the ocean more during the summer then, Stellar. All three of us."

And as the sun slowly began to set on the horizon far away- the shadows of three people playfully danced across the beach together.

* * *


End file.
